a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a device used to provide wind powered propulsion. More specifically, the present invention relates to a device used as a portable and easily stored accessory to the sport of in line skating. (In line skating is practiced on the relatively new roller skate designed with wheels aligned on a blade rather than on traditional side by side trucks.)
b. Description of Related Art
In sport recreation, there is a continuing search for ways to add dimensions to particular disciplines. The merging of the sports of surfing and sailing and the birth of the whole new sport called windsurfing is a good example of what can happen. Some proposals have been made for adding propulsion by wind to other means of transportation.
In order that the present invention may be understood and appreciated in it's proper context, reference is made to the following related art.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,870 Spivack PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,133 Brown PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,022 Eastland PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,665 Drake & Stanciu PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 267,867 Marsden
Whatever the features and contained merits of the cited references, none achieves or fulfills the objectives of the present invention. None of the references provides for convenient collapsability. None of the references provides a means to step or brace the device to a temporary base of support should conditions demand it. None provides a means to infinitely adjust the aerodynamic shape of the device. None provides a means for the device to be used in four different positions. None provides for easy visibility through the device and none of the references would be called a "balanced" sail by those versed in similar art. A "balanced" sail is one which provides for equal or close to equal wind pressure to be felt fore and aft of a central pivot point.